


Sand, Sun, and Family Fun

by Springmagpies



Series: AU August 2020 [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Literally just a fluffy happy family reunion, Team as Family, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: After years of not getting to see everyone all together in person, the team decides to get together for a family reunion. And in Tahiti of all places. They have heard it is a magical place after all.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson & Agents of SHIELD Team, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: AU August 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862158
Comments: 30
Kudos: 145
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	Sand, Sun, and Family Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff for Day 16, Vacation AU! I literally couldn't help myself with this and had to write it, so I hope y'all enjoy!

Phil had been to Tahiti once before, at least as far as memory served. He remembered the warm sand, the beautiful sunsets, and the smell of coconut scented sunscreen. He had loved it. It had been magical. But not quite as magical as the sight in front of him.

It had been years since the team had all been together, having moved on to separate things and busy lives. They had their yearly holographic get together, but after so many of those they all decided it would be nice to actually see one another in person. And that’s where the idea formed. 

It took some planning, but somehow they had managed it. Saving the world countless times was one thing, but putting together a family reunion felt like its own special kind of challenge. It took Jemma making a spreadsheet and a lot of rearranging to find dates that worked for everyone. But, just as they had saved the world, they somehow managed it. 

Sitting upon a lounge chair, his swim trunks on and a smile on his face, Phil Coulson stared out across the sandy beach at the family reunion before him. 

Fitz was in the water with his and Jemma’s youngest, James just having turned four years old. The little boy was giggling endlessly as his father helped him swim over to his big sister Alya. Meanwhile, Bobbi, Elena, and Daisy, who were talking in the water, took breaks in the conversation to cheer him on. 

They all clapped and congratulated when James managed to reach his sister, throwing his floaty-clad arms around her neck as his blue eyes shimmered with delight. Alya bounced him and kissed his cheek, which he cutely wrinkled his nose at, before helping him swim back to their dad. 

Coulson couldn’t remember when Alya had gotten so big. She had been four herself just a second ago. Now she was nearly eleven with two little siblings she loved to tease and care for. Thinking of this, Phil scanned the beach for the middle Fitz-Simmons child, finding Maisie sitting on the beach with her cousins Alfie, Daisy and Sousa’s son, and Penny, Hunter and Bobbi’s eldest daughter. They were picking up seashells and checking for marine life. Penny, the oldest of the three, held the bucket that contained all of their findings, examining what they had, while Maisie and Alfie ran about collecting more. The three skipped over to Jemma, their designated shell appraiser and marine life identifier, who put down her book to show the kids how to hear the ocean in one of their finds. 

Just a few steps away from the three explorers sat Mack and Sousa, the two men having a conversation on the beach. Sousa was holding his daughter and the youngest of the SHIELD babies, two-year-old Annie. She was piling up sand with Francisco, Mack and Elena’s three-year-old, and Nellie, the youngest Hunter-Morse. Though, Annie had a habit of getting over excited while building and tended to be the one to squish the sculptures with her little palm. Coulson let out a little laugh when she, trying to pick up a toy shovel, put her foot right in their stack of sand. Annie didn’t seem to mind and just squashed the rest of it before gathering more. Francisco, meanwhile, just giggled good-naturedly as the slightly wet sand all tumbled down and Nellie patted it to flatten it back out. Coulson laughed harder when he realized what all the sand was for, seeing a foot poke up from the pile. It appeared they were burying Hunter in the sand, Mack and Sousa helping them do it as they talked. 

“What are you thinking about?” May asked, coming to sit on the lounge chair next to his. 

He took the margarita she offered him and smiled. “Family,” he said. 

The corner of May’s lips turned upward. She gently rested her hand on his arm, squeezing it slightly, before turning to look back out at the beach. As he watched her eyes happily scan the scene, Phil knew they were thinking the same thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies!


End file.
